Desire of the soul
by FlamingAngel525
Summary: Asano has to break up with Nagisa as the chairman sees her as an unfit partner for his son. But when Karma comes alongs and turns her life upside down, what will happen when he suddenly falls for the bluenett knowing Asano still likes her?-Fem-Nagisa (I do not own this image, all rights go to the owner - )
1. Heart break and new beginnings

**Hey everyone! So my first story didn't turn out so bad so i thought i'd try another one, however the updates will be completely random as i suck at deadlines XD Also if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, sorry, i'm British so i don't really have an excuse :/ Anyway i don't own Assassination Classroom. but i wish i did, and i hope you enjoy the story ^-^**

 **-(line break ^-^)-**

(Third person)

"I'm sorry, but, I think it would be better if we stayed as friends"

Now usually those words would feel as if knives had just been plunged into your heart and then had lemon juice poured over the open wound. But to Nagisa…it…it just felt _right_ , as if this was supposed to happen, as if those words had just been the missing piece to her life puzzle.

Nagisa smiled brightly and looked up to her boyfr-ex…ex-boyfriend and spoke softly "It's alright Gakushuu-kun, I understand". And truthfully, she did, I mean Nagisa's grades weren't the best, that's why she's in D-Class, Nagisa was just happy that he gave her a chance. "We will still be friends right Ga-umm, Asano-kun?"

Hands clenched Asano winced at the sudden change in his name and stood there will a pained expression...he **loved** her, but his father didn't see her as a good partner as her grades were _average._ Damn, he would feel so much better if she just hit him, screamed at him, or threw her anger at him. But she was Nagisa, she was too sweet and innocent for that.

"yeah" Asano faked a smile "Yeah, we can still be friends" His heart hurt so much, were breakups supposed to feel like this? He needed to get away before he broke down completely. "Well, I need to go and study for the upcoming math exam in A-Class so I'll see you later Nagisa" A soft bye was heard but he didn't turn around.

It hurt, and he didn't even have the guts to go back into formalities like she did. This is what he never understood but always loved about her. She could adapt to any situation and be strong, even when he couldn't.

Nagisa stood there for a while watching Asano's figure disappear into the distance. Now she wasn't heartless, she did love Asano, but with loving Asano came a price. You had to be able to fit up to his father's expectations which, aside from Asano, was near impossible. That's why she felt like a weight had been lifted, the heavy burden from the principle has now been lifted, at the price of Asano leaving…Okay, now she was feeling the heartache, she needed something to take her mind off this.

Nagisa started to aimlessly wander around the city looking for some sort of distraction to take her mind off Asano and the whole breakup ordeal. And that's when she saw it.

 ** _Sonic Ninja out NOW!-_** _More information inside_

Nagisa was in the store in less than 30 seconds' max, racing through the isle, her long baby blue hair soring behind her until she came to an abrupt stop at her required destination. Now Nagisa wasn't a crazy fan of comics but sonic ninja had been her favourite comic of all time, and now they're coming out with a movie on it? God must really be on her side.

She quickly flipped open the magazine and to check the dates and price, and as it turns out Sonic Ninja has been released for 3 days already. Now she was excited. Since its been released for quite some time it means the que to the cinema won't be as big and maybe the ticket price would have gone down.

She would make sure to check it out later, now who could she take? None of her friends were really into this sort of thing as they preferred to study then watch films or "slack off", maybe that's why Asano left her…Nope! She wasn't going to think about that, not now. She slightly glanced to the comic book section where her favourite comic stood proudly above the rest.

Now, she should go home and study so she could remain a spot in the best high school around Kunugigaoka junior high school, or…she could reread the comic that was giving her lustful glances. That cheeky thing…One look won't hurt.

Around 30 minutes later Nagisa had reread the comic around twenty times and has just about memorised the words until "Whoa, no way! Nazzoni directed Sonic Ninja? How cools that?!" As the voice spoke Nagisa calmly glanced at the owner of the voice, well, that's what she says. Instead she jumped about a foot in the air and let out a small, startled scream.

But the said person continued "Ooh, and its already out? Let's go Shiota!" Nagisa, still in shock, looks at the strange boy who was a few feet taller than her with bright red hair and a carefree attitude. He was wearing a white buttoned up top with black pants to go with it. So overall…he looked like trouble. But Nagisa knew him, she just didn't realise he knew _her_.

Breaking away from her shocked phase, Nagisa shock her head and smiled at the taller boy "Sure Akabane-kun, I'm sure it will be fun!" Before Nagisa was excited, but now she was absolutely ecstatic! Not only was Akabane Karma one of the smartest in the school (he even rivalled Asano!) but he was also one of the most popular boys as well! So, why does he want to spend time with her?

Before she could think more about it Karma had already started to speak "Just call me Karma, I'm not too bothered about formalities and stuff. So, you ready to go?"

Once again, Nagisa's face lit up as she smiled at him "Okay, but you must drop the formalities too, just call me Nagisa. So let's go, Karma-kun!" Before Karma had a chance to speak Nagisa had already replaced the comic book and started to drag him out of the store and towards the cinema. Laughing, Karma started to jog alongside Nagisa since he didn't need to run to keep up with her "Hey, Nagisa-chan, last one there has to buy the popcorn!".

As those words were spoken Nagisa sprinted as fast as she could, while Karma ran (he had to give her a chance) towards the cinema. Needless to say, Karma enjoyed eating his free tub of popcorn while Nagisa sat down and tried to catch her breath.

-(Line break ^-^)-

(Karma's POV)

Coming out of the cinema Nagisa was still hyped over the film and couldn't stop talking about it, which just made her look like a cute 5-year-old. "But did you see how awesome it was when the base just exploded and the flames over took the entire screen? That looked so realistic! Can you believe they might make another one?! Oh Karma-kun we should go see that one too!"

Her smiled hadn't left her ace since I encountered her in the comic store, and if I'm being truthful to myself, she was cute and had a nice personality. Don't get me wrong, I know she's Asano-kun's girlfriend, but he always looked so happy when he was with her, and now I understand why.

"Karma-Kun!" Nagisa calling me snapped me out of my train of thought. I casually glanced up and gave her a look to say I was listening so she could continue. "I said its getting kind of late so I have to start heading home. But, is it alright if we hang out again? I really enjoyed myself tonight and I'd like to do it again sometime" Oh god she was adorable.

"Hmm" I paused thinking about her current boyfriend "Sure, I had fun too. Just make sure your boyfriend doesn't get too jealous now okay?" I replied jokingly only to glance at her face and realise that maybe it wasn't the best idea to mention Asano.

"It will be fine" Nagisa quietly said "We broke off our relationship earlier today, kind of forgot about it until now" Nagisa nervously chuckled, but before I could speak she continued "Its fine though, we are still friends so it's nothing to worry about".

Nagisa once again smiled at me. I had been looking at her smiles all day that I hadn't realised how much it would hurt me when she fakes her smiles at me. "I won't ask about it, but just to let you know, I can tell a real smile and a fake smile from a mile off. Plus, you look more beautiful when you be yourself".

I slightly laughed at her baffled expression but before she could comment on what I just said, I simply started walking with only one destination in mind. "Didn't you say it was getting late Nagisa-chan? Wouldn't want your folks to worry now huh?" Realisation edged its way onto her face as she realised I was right. "Come on, I'll walk you home".

As I walked her home we talked about everything and nothing but as we got closer to her house, the more and more lifeless she became. Something wasn't right, but before I could question it we appeared at the front of her house.

"Thanks for walking me home Karma-kun, and going to the cinema with me, I had a lot of fun" Nagisa said once again smiling at me. Honestly, I've never seen someone smile so much. But maybe that's why I like her.

I reached my hand out and ruffled her hair, pretending not to see her flinch. "Don't worry about it, wouldn't want a young girl walking alone at night, now would we?" We both laughed before she bid me farewell and walked into her house. I stood there a little longer after she went inside because something just felt…off.

Shaking my head I turned around and headed back home. Maybe I'll ask her about it tomorrow.

-(Line break ^-^)-

(Nagisa's POV)

I tried.

I tried to be silent when entering the house, but I guess mother always hears everything.

Before I could utter out a "I'm home", I had already been knocked off my feet from her kicking me straight in my stomach. I fell straight to the floor and instinctively curled into a ball hoping to disappear, but the kicking and screaming continued.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS?! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR GRADES YOUNG LADY, D-CLASS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE, IT SHOULD BE B-CLASS MINIMUM! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORK FOR BOTH OF US? HOW MUCH PAIN AND EFFORT IT IS TO PUT DINNER ON THE TABLE EVER DAY AND NIGHT! HUH?! DO YOU?!"

This continued for about 10 minutes till she finally grabbed me by my hair and threw me onto the couch. My body was starting to go numb, but it wasn't that bad, since I was just getting used to it by now. And I knew she only did this because she cared for me, I mean, who would be angry and a selfish, dumb, and ugly daughter?

Mother then came and sat down on the opposite couch looking at me calmly and concealing all of her emotions. "Nagisa why were you out so late? Did you have a date with Asano? I told him when you should be home by."

I took deep breaths before answering her question. When she's like this almost every answer is the wrong one. "Me and Asano broke up." Uh oh, her eyes flashed with bloodlust. Definitely the wrong answer. I quickly continued before she could make assumptions "but then Akabane Karma-kun invited me to the movies with him and then walked me home. I am truly, and deeply sorry for staying out past curfew mother.

As I bowed I expected a sharp pain to fill my head, however as I glanced up, I saw mother look…shocked? "Did…did you say Akabane?" She quietly spoke.

"Umm, y-yeah" I was terrified, I couldn't read her mod which meant she could either laugh it off, shout and kick me, or burn me. I was praying it would be the first. Or, so I thought.

Her shocked expression instantly turned into a joyful one as she got up and hugged me. I instantly knew something wasn't right as she never did this. "Oh, my Nagisa-chan! The Akabanes are one of the most wealthiest families who live in the area! Could you imagine what would what happen if you started dating, or got married?!".

I drained my face of all my emotions and let her ramble on about how we could become rich and wealthy if I stayed with Karma. I hated this. Karma was a nice guy who I wanted to continue hanging out with, but I don't want him for the money.

She eventually let go of me so she could take a call from one of her supervisors, and I carefully headed upstairs, trying not to worsen the bruises. Karma would hate me if he found out mothers' intentions.

Shaking my head I took a quick shower to rid myself of any unpleasant thoughts, and also to check how badly I was bruised. Once I had finished cleaning myself I got into my nightwear and went straight to sleep, wondering how I was going to face both Karma and Asano tomorrow.


	2. Secret uncovered

**Damn two chapters in one night? I feel proud of myself, let's see how many I can do ;) Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter ^-^**

 **-(Line break ^-^)-**

(Nagisa's POV)

 _Beep, beep, beep, bee-_ I gently shut my alarm clock off, since the last time I broke it my mother wasn't happy at all. After getting up I quickly fell into my morning routine of taking a shower, brushing my hair, getting dressed, having breakfast and then brushing my teeth.

Yes, I have breakfast and _then_ brush my teeth, since I don't see the point of having clean teeth and a clean breath and then instantly eating something, it's just…weird.

Anyway, this morning was rather peaceful as mother had to head into work early meaning I didn't have to worry about changing out of one of those tight fitted dresses. Yes, I loved my mother but sometimes she showed a little too much care.

As I pull open my front door a sharp pain raced up my arm and I was remined of what happened last night…Karma, oh gosh how could I face him now? I feel as if I've betrayed him even though it was my mother's thoughts and not mine.

I stand there just staring at the slightly open door for what seems like an eternity, until I finally muster up the courage to open the front door and walk outside. I allow a sigh to leave my mouth as I slowly head towards Kunugigaoka high school.

My mind slowly drifts away as my feet take me the familiar route towards the school, and I could already feel the bruises from last night ache and plead me to stop. But I couldn't. There were already rumours about more people moving down to E-Class sometime this month and I couldn't afford to be sent there. Or she may actually kill me this time.

As soon as I step through the gate my friends Mika and Zoey instantly greet me with wary expressions. I'm guessing their nervous about being put down to that class as well. "Hey, so you guys heard the news too huh?"

Their worry gave me the answer I was looking for even as Zoey added "What if we get put down?! We can't be known as an E-Class member! That's totally bogus!"

Now this may all seem bad but you have to understand that if your in the _End class_ there is no hope for you or your future. Heck, even teachers in the main campus make fun of the E-Class members. The poor students must track their way up a mountain and study in some broken down building while the entire school bullies them.

It's just not right.

"Like that would ever happen" Snapping out of my faze I look towards Mika who was looking at me with a sympathetic look. Maybe she thought I was worried, then she continued "We will study hard and earn our place here, and hell, even if we don't we'll all stick together no matter what, right?"

"Right!" Zoey exclaimed. Now its moments like these that make me wonder what I did to deserve friends as good as these girls. Putting on the best smile I could muster I replied with a slight "right"

After that we talked about random things like our classes, class mates, and study time table until the bell rang indicating that class would start in 5 minutes. Wishing my friends luck on their separate tests I made my way up to English, which surprisingly was my best subject. Well since my father was fluent in English it's only natural that I'd be good at it too I guess.

I was about to enter my classroom before I saw Asano walking my way, and as he noticed me he gave me a smile before my vision turned black. Wait…What?! "Guess who?" a sly voice whispered into my ear just as I said "Karma-kun"

Suddenly he lifted his hands allowing light to flood my vision once again as well as the sight of a slight annoyed Asano. Before I could explain anything, Karma grab my hand and dragged me into the classroom.

The moment he let go of my hand I spun around to face him "Karma-kun you shouldn't just drag people like that! And I thought you always skipped English?" The only thing that was in my mind at the moment was Asano annoyed expression as Karma dragged me away, did I do something wrong?

"Well~ I was going to until I remembered that you are in my English and math classes so I figured I'd show up. Don't tell me Nagisa-chan doesn't want me here" Karma faked a hurt expression which just made me raise my eyebrow and flick him on the nose, which caused a smirk to occupy his face.

"You should show up to lessons whether m in your class or not, your attendance must be terrible if you keep skipping classes everyday Karma-kun" I then opened my bag and took out my books that I'd need for the lesson before checking the time. Good, we still have 2 minutes left.

"Aww but class is so boooooring~ at least with you here I have something pretty to look at" Now in my mind I would have given back some witty reply like _"well just look in the mirror to see something good looking"_ , however I admit with dignity…that my face rivalled Karma's hair, and hearing him laugh annoyed me to the point I wanted to punch him.

I could punch him since when I was dating Asano he helped train me in self-defence as well as martial arts so I feel fairly confident when it comes to fighting _certain_ people. I saw Karma open his mouth to say something before the teacher came in to start the lesson, then he just, walked straight out the room.

…. WHAT IS HE THINKING?! You can't just walk into a classroom and then walk out of it the moment the teacher walks in! But what was most surprising is that the teacher held the door open for him. _Held the frickin door open_. Like, oh, hello your highness please feel free to leave my crappy lesson whenever you-BANG!

My eyes snapped forward only to notice my English teacher glaring back at me…oh no.

"Shiota Nagisa, has your tongue been injured to the point you can't answer your name when being registered? No? Then stay after class and give me a good reason for ignoring me." As he said those words I was instantly reminded of how powerless I was. "Yes sir"

The moment lunch came I was already close to breaking, I guess my emotions are unusually high today. But I knew now that I was a lost cause, I didn't understand anything in that chemistry test, so it was obvious that I'd be one of the ones sent to E-Class unless I got my act together.

Deep in thought, I barely noticed when I walked right into Asano and the other four Virtuosos behind him. Asano then turned around and nodded to the rest of them and they walked off, probably to the cafeteria, I mean I'm pretty hungry too so I would also go there but I'm not sure if I should eat my lunch there or outside, wait did I even pack my lunch?

"-go to my place and have sex and maybe even video it for you friends to watch" ….What the hell did he just say? The moment he saw my appalled expression he doubled over laughing as my face, for the second time that day, filled with a deep crimson colour. "That's what you get when you don't pay attention to the conversation Nagisa-chan" He then straightened up and flicked my nose.

"Sorry I just got slightly distracted, but that doesn't mean you get to say such rude things!" In all honesty, I wasn't mad at him I liked him like this, the way he acted carefree when no one else was around. But I was mostly happy about the fact that only I got to see this side of him.

Giving me an enchanting smile Asano repeated what he had originally said. "Just wanted to know when you and Akabane got so close that's all" But clearly it wasn't since I saw the irritation on his face. So I told him everything that happened the other day with Karma, and by the end of it he was smiling. "Ah, I see. That's good, at least now you have someone to fangirl over Sonic Ninja with"

At that we both laughed and then he finally opened up to me about how much stricter his father was getting and it hurt. Because I still couldn't tell him about mother. Hell, I only found out that it wasn't normal for other kids my age to get hit when Asano said his father had never laid a hand on him, but only did sick and twisted mind games with him.

If he knew, or anyone else knew, they'd leave me for sure.

Putting a smile on my face with practiced elegance, I reassured him that he'd overcome it all and I'd be there with him when he did. That seemed to of cheered him up, until a certain red-head sat on the opposite side of me.

"Hey Nagisa-chan, I just brought a new game and thought I'd show it to you" It was at this moment that I realised how much Asano and Karma could not stand, or sit in this matter, being near each other.

"Akabane, shut up and leave, me and Nagisa-chan were talking in private you moron"

"Please, you shut up, you'll never be the man your mother is" Okay, now that was uncalled for-

"Akabane you're a failed abortion whose birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory" …Now I didn't know what to say.

"Oh yeah? Well you must have been born on a high way because that's where most accidents happen"

"Your family tree must be a cactus because everyone on it is a prick!"

"Asano-kun it looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork" Karma smiled sweetly, just as Asano innocently said one back. The insults carried on until the end of lunch and by that time my head hurt to the point I just couldn't think straight.

They both shut up the moment I stood from my spot and walked back to the main building, gosh they can both be real pricks when the want to be.

School continued as normal and I didn't see either of the boys for the rest of the day until I walked home and saw both of them outside of my house. Huh?

"What are you both doing here?" I tried to ask sweetly but it sounded rather bitter as my head still hurt and my mother could be home at any time.

It was Asano who first replied to my question "You didn't look so well so we just wanted to make sure you were alright, and also to apologise for our actions, it was very immature of us" I smiled before hearing Karmas response.

"Yeah it was immature of Asano to act like he was on his period but I guess that's just how bitches are now-a-days" Karma spoke with a lazy and carefree smile. I saw Asano about to reply before I interrupted.

2Its fine, I just have a headache, but it's nothing serious, I'm just going to go and rest so I'll see you both tomorrow alright" Giving them one last smile I headed inside and collapsed on my bed, completely exhausted with the day's events.

-(Line break ^-^)-

The next few days carried on as usual; me and Asano speaking at lunch with Karma interrupting halfway through, and then hanging out with Karma after school. It was a lot of fun until I got sick, yup, turning out eating ice cream in the rain isn't the best of ideas.

But since I was sick that meant I had to stay home, with mother.

The first day was spent with her skipping work to look after me, but it's the next day that I always fear, because the moment I woke up all tired and weak, she brought me into the bathroom and almost drowned me. Screaming at me about how she had to skip work for a useless brat like me.

And it only got worse from there.

Trapped. That's what I felt like at this moment, like I needed to escape, and believe me I've tried but…she's my mother. At the end of the day she's the one that's always there for me, and works hard to make sure I succeed and have a good future. She loves me, and I love her. That's why I always come back, and she knows it.

I had just finished dinner so I went upstairs to change into my nightwear, until I saw my phone flash. It was a message from Karma, and that's when my heart stopped. I sprinted downstairs as fast as I could. Why? Well…

To: Nagisa

From: Karma

Subject: Bored :P

Message: Yo, Nagisa-chan, Asano and I are coming over to check up on you so let us in or ill pick the lock ;)

That was sent _10 minutes ago._ Oh shit.

Just as I was about to race outside a hand grabbed my arm. "And where do you think your going?" Now, now I was terrified. I kicked and screamed at her to let go and begged, I _begged_ her not to, but she did. Raising my arm above the oven she pushed my arm down onto the flame as I released a blood-curdling scream.

I thought she was done but oh, how wrong I was, she threw me into the wall and continued to kick and punch me until I was spitting out blood. _Why couldn't I do anything right?_

Mother had just picked up a vase, probably to throw at me, until the door was kicked open and there stood Asano and Karma with horrified looks upon their faces.

Mother just stood there fuming until she remembered who they both were, then she placed the vase down. "Nagisa-chan, sweetie, go get yourself cleaned up and don't let your friends stay too long alright?" Her voice sent shivers down my spine but I saw Karma and Asano come closer.

"Yes mother" As she heard my weak reply she nodded her head and went upstairs leaving me in a bloody heap upon the floor.

-(Line break ^-^)-

(Karma POV)

I was going to **_kill_** that woman.

Nagisa was lying motionless on the couch as me and Asano sorted out her injuries, and judging from his shocked expression, he didn't know anything about this either. But what sick minded, twisted bitch would do this to her own daughter? Her own _flesh and blood_.

After seeing this, there was one thing me and Asano could agree on…

-(Line break ^-^)-

(Asano's POV)

That lady was **_dead_**.

But why, why didn't Nagisa tell me? Did our 1 year relationship mean that little to her? No. Nagisa's not like that, something was off. Maybe she thought this was normally? Just thinking that made me want to punch that woman so much. But mainly punch myself.

 _Clumsy Nagisa_ , I used to say when she came in with bruises all over her body, because she "tripped down the stairs" or "spilt tea down her" **WHY WAS I SO STUPID?!**

Me and Karma then, for the first time in a long time shared one common thought…

 **Nagisa will not stay with that woman any longer.**

-(Line break ^-^)-

(Nagisa's POV)

It seemed like only five minutes since I have blacked out, but judging from the clock I had been passed out for about an hour, and now I had to pissed off and worried faces looking at me. So I did the only thing I could, I cried.

Why? Because the two closest people in my life have just _found out_ about my living conditions, and now they were going to leave me. My fragile heart couldn't take it. Then suddenly I was pulled into someone's chest while the other person rubbed my back. Why, why weren't they leaving? At that I just sobbed more.

"Nagisa-chan, I want to ask you a serious question" Ah, so it was Asano who was rubbing my back. I briefly glanced at him through my tears and nodded my head. "Do you…umm, how should I put this…do you know that parents don't tend to hit their children, no matter what?"

I stayed silent, but so did they. Eventually I gained enough courage to weakly say "Yes, I found out last year when you told me that your father never hit you" More tears raced down my face, because I knew what they would soon ask, but I still couldn't accept it.

"How long has this been going on for?" Karma asked in an unusually gently voice, as if he was afraid to be too harsh and break me.

"All my life I think" Which was somewhat true, since I've always known her to be violent to me, its just gotten worse over the years.

"Nagisa-chan you know what's going on, right?" **No** , don't you dare say it "Nagisa-chan" **Please** , anything but that, I can handle anything **but** that "your being abused"

In one fluent movement, I escaped Karma's and Asano's hold only to turn and see them with hurtfully expressions. "I'm not" I spoke, my voice loud and clear. Before they had time to speak I carried on "Mother loves me and I love her. It's just that I'm not smart enough, no one wants a dumb daughter, plus I misbehave! I stay out too long, or talk back, and be rude! So I deserve wat I get! But honestly she loves me-

"NO SHE DOESN'T!" Karma shouted, I froze. I have never seen him this made before. "Wake up Nagisa-chan, Asano loves you but he **NEVER** laid a hand against you, hell, I **love** you but I'd **NEVER** hit you! That's not love Nagisa-chan, it's abuse"

That's when my face went emotionless. I didn't know how to feel, what to do, or who to believe. So with one last fragment of hope I whispered "But…she said she loves me…"

Just as Karma was about to resort, Asano came downstairs, _when did he go up?_ , and spoke loudly. "You'll be staying with Akabane for the rest of the week, since his parents don't come home too often, and of course I'll come and visit whenever I can"

Instead of refusing or throwing a fit I just numbly nodded my head and went upstairs to pack.


	3. Revenge and transfer

**Okay i know I've done all these chapters in a row but I think ill do and update once or more a week, but i'm not sure yet XD And yes i will definitely carry on with this story and the next chapter i do will be mainly focused on Asano and Karma. I tried to make this chapter longer but i'm not sure if i went over board or not _ Anyway lave a review if you liked or didn't like the chapter and ill see you in the next update ^-^**

 **\\\\\\(Line break ^-^)/**

(Nagisa POV)

The walk to Karmas was silent. Turns out Asano had sweet talked mother into allowing me to stay at the Akabane residents for a week, not that she cared anyway, she just wanted their money. I continued to drag my feet as I listened to Asano and Karma discuss what they will do about school and visits.

My heart hurt. Did mother really not love me? But…Karma and Asano do…ARGH! This was so frustrating! I'm going to be living with someone who's in love with me. Wait, what if he…I pause and shack my head. Neither of them would ever hurt me s-

"Nagisa-chan what's wrong, does your head hurt?" Asano's worried voice snapped me out of my thoughts, but now that I think about it, my head did hurt. Not as much as them accusing my mother of not loving me, but it still hurt.

"A little" I kept my comments short since I didn't feel like talking to either of them at the moment, and I guess they realised as they both turned back around and continued to lead the way.

The three of us walked for about 10 more minutes until we arrived in front of what looked like a mansion. Karma opened the gate for us and we all walked up to the front door and once again, waited for Karma to open it.

Once inside, it looked like we had just stepped into some sort of fairy tale. They had a white marble floor, with varnished oak railings on the side of the stairs and the walls were filled with paintings and sculptures from all around the world. I would have been enchanted by it all if it wasn't for the fact I felt like crap and I just wanted to sleep.

"Make yourself at home Nagisa-chan, and when are you leaving Asano-kun?" Karma smirked at Asano but he didn't seem phased by Karmas behaviour. Instead he grabbed my hand gently and lead me towards what seemed like the kitchen.

As we all sat down I was prepared to listen to the two of them argue, but lucky tomorrow is Saturday so I don't have to worry about getting up early. "Let's go over some house rules Akabane-" "This is MY house" "-Number one, you are forbidden from touching Nagisa-chan-" "Well if she asks for it I will" "-number two, I will be visiting EVERYDAY during her time here and last but not least, number 3, you shall sleep on the couch while she takes your bed"

I was honestly expecting Karma to lash out on that last one but instead he just glared at Asano "Well obviously, what type of person do you take me for? And if that's all I'm sure the front door would love to see you again" But this time it was Asano's time to smirk as he calmly got up to give me a hug and then kissed my check.

It wasn't unusual for Asano to do this, however, judging by Karma's pissed off look, it was obvious why he did he. "Take care of yourself Nagisa-chan" I briefly nodded and bid him farewell before turning back towards Karma and listening to the front door close.

I looked down after he didn't say anything and was about to get a drink before Karma spoke up. "We should get to bed, it's getting late and you need to rest" Ah, so that's how it was going to be. Treat me like a damsel in distress after you find out my secret, yeah, no this is happening.

"I feel fine, and I'll take the couch since it would be rude f me to take your-" "Nagisa-chan your taking the bed even if I have to bolt you to it" His voice left no room for argument, however he didn't know me. I'll show him "…Whatever"

So after our little discussion I went up to his room and stood by the door listening to Karma layout a blanket and pillow on the couch downstairs. "Sleep on his bed my arse" It didn't even look that nice. I mean who wants to sleep on a king-sized bed? Pfft, not me.

Okay maybe I wanted to a little but I had no intention of listening to him or Asano for at least 2 days because they had no right to barge into my house and say those things. Even if they were true, they had no right. So, being the mature person I am I grabbed some of his pillows and placed them neatly on the floor, and the folded his blanket and laid it vertically to the pillows.

I heard movement from downstairs so I paused what I was doing and waited until it went silent. Once I was sure Karma wasn't listening, I unfolded the blanket, laid on top of it, and then re-folded it over my body. I probably should have gotten dressed but I was too tired to do that and the moment my head hit the pillow, I fell unconscious in seconds.

 **\\\\\\-(Line break ^-^)-/**

(Karmas POV)

Ha, she really thought she was being sneaky, oh she was just too cute.

I laid awake listening to the blanket being pulled from my bed and onto my floor, I mean honestly she is so stubborn, but right now her stubbornness gave me a wicked plan. That bastard didn't really think I'd let him get away with kissing Nagisa in front of me, did he?

I laid there on the couch for about 20 more minutes to the point I was positive that Nagisa was asleep, then I stealthily crept upstairs and into my room. My suspicious had been correct because on the floor laid Nagisa wrapped in my king-sized blanket.

In one fluent movement, I walked up to her and picked her up, then placed her back onto the bed. After getting the pillows back in place and the blanket straightened out, I double checked to see if Nagisa was awake. She wasn't. Then, trying not to wake her, I crept up onto the bed and slipped myself under the blanket.

I had just made myself comfortable when Nagisa rolled over. I froze until I realised that she was still asleep, but now I couldn't move because as Nagisa rolled over she wrapped her arms around my stomach, successfully keeping me in place, and making my face heat up.

Oh Asano was going to **love** this.

It had felt like I had just closed my eyes before I was being viciously poked awake by none other then that strawberry blond bimbo. I laid my head back down and muttered "5 more minutes" before he slapped my head. He _slapped_ my head. Yeah, I was going to kill him.

As I went to turn around I realised that my body was being held in place by none other than Nagisa-chan. Oh, _oh._ This is going to be good. One of my arms were resting under her head while the other was wrapped around her waist, while her head rested on my chest and arms securely keeping me in place. Not to mention our legs were tangled under the sheets, hmm, maybe I should tell Asano that?

"Good morning Asano-kun" I mumbled as I nuzzled my head into Nagisa's hair, oh this is too good.

"Akabane what the hell do you think you're doing?" Asano whispered "Get off Nagisa-chan right now you perverted bastard!" Oh he was livid. Too funny.

"Don't wanna" and to prove my point I slightly tightened my grip around Nagisa until that bastard pulled us both off the bed. Of course, I was the only one that hit the floor since the oh so handsome prince charming caught Nagisa and tucked her back under the blanket, because surprisingly she didn't wake up.

I had just gotten to my feet before Asano grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled me out of my room and then dragged my down stair before finally throwing me on the couch. Oh aren't I just a pampered princess.

I thought he was going to scold me but instead he threw himself at me, but, too bad for him I dodged. He came back at me with a punch but I diverted it and then threw one of my own but he dodged it as well.

This carried on, before I had finally had enough and I tackled him…through the window.

Oh I was going to be in so much shit for that.

As we landed outside it literally felt like all the organs in my body had just slammed against my chest, so I quickly rolled away from Asano and sat up trying to catch my breath. Taking a quick glance at Asano it was obvious he was doing the same.

Just as we were about to continue Nagisa came outside and rushed over to Asano checking to make sure he was okay, and I'll admit that seeing her fuss over him hurt me worse than the fall. But what made my heart pound the most was once she made sure Asano was alright she rushed over to me and did the exact same thing. I doubt my parents have ever shown as much worry as she has towards my reckless behaviour.

"Karma! Can you hear me, oh god Asano I think he's lost his hearing!" Oh, right, I didn't respond to her earlier comment of whether or not I'm alright. Ha, typical.

"Calm down Nagisa-chan, I'm fine" I said at the exact same time Asano said "He's a dork, don't worry yourself over him" Tch, damn moron.

It was pretty cold so we all made our way inside and after I got dressed me and Asano boarded up the broken window while Nagisa made use breakfast, and damn she could cook. Not as good as me, but still good.

Seeing our reactions Nagisa's face flushed "I-It's not much, but I only know how to cook and English breakfast since father taught me. I tried learning how to cook and make Japanese food but it always turned out either over cooked or under cooked" Ah that makes sense, no wonder it tastes great.

But there's one thing that really bothered me "Say Nagisa-chan, where is your father now? Kind of an asshole to leave you with that crazy ass bitch" Nagisa looked down at her food as Asano shouted "Mind your language!" Tch, what a baby.

After a few moments of silence Nagisa was about to answer before her phone rang. "Oh its father, I'll tell you later, but please excuse me for the moment." And with that she got up and went into another room.

"She's not staying with you anymore" Wow, who put this dipshit in charge? "I thought she would be safe here but clearly I was wrong to trust you, therefore she will be staying with me until further notice."

"Hate to stomp on your parade but there's no way I'm letting her stay with you, who knows what a creep like you would do to her" Oops, I must of struck a nerve as Asano slammed his hands onto the table which then made me stand up as well. Hey, if he wanted another fight I'm ready for a throw down anytime.

But that's when it happened.

It suddenly felt like if I didn't move I was going to die, like something was crawling up my neck ready to strangle my or stab me through the heart, so I jumped over my chair the exact same time Asano jumped over the table and got into a fighting stance. But who was behind us? Little Nagisa looking completely confused by our sudden behaviour. But, I swear for a brief moment, I saw blood lust in her eyes.

"What, what's wrong?" Nagisa looked behind her and then looked back towards us with confused expressions. I don't blame her it must look strange the way we just acted. I glanced over to Asano who still had a neutral expression on his face but you could tell that he was just as puzzled as I was.

"It's nothing, but you shouldn't sneak up on us Nagisa-chan, who knows what might happen" I gave he a lazy smile before continuing "So what did you father want anyway?"

At that she seemed to brighten up, "Oh he was asking me how school was going and how mother was, so I told him that I'm staying with some friends for a while. Then he told me that we should go for dinner again sometime" Seeing our irritated expressions she continued "my father doesn't know that my mother can get, violent. When he divorced my mother, he tried to get full custody of me but my mother won so now I only get to see him once a month until I'm 18"

Oh, well that explains a lot. Nagisa looked down again, I guess its something she does when she upset, and then shaking her head and clearing away the empty plates. As soon as the tapes turned on in the kitchen Asano was immediately by my side.

"What the hell was that" He gritted out trying not to be heard by Nagisa. "One second everything's fine and the next it feels like someone's coming at me with a knife" I tried to think of a way to explain it but he just answered his own question "If that's really her bloodlust then training her in combat is completely out of the question"

In my opinion I didn't see the problem but yet again that asshole likes the sound of his own voice so he continued "to be able to conceal her bloodlust until she's directly behind the person is something only killers or _assassins_ can do. What are you planning on doing about this Akabane?"

Well that was easy, "I'm going to do nothing at all, clearly she knows how to control it however if it gets worse or something bad happens then we will do something about it. No point in scaring her over something so silly." Hmm, she probably inherited it from that lady.

"Fine, but if something happens to her…Just remember who said to leave it alone" With that he walked into the kitchen and offered to help Nagisa clean the plates. I sighed and ran my hand down my face because god this was going to be a long day.

 **\\\\\\-(Line break ^-^)-/**

(Third person)

The weekend consisted of the trio doing nothing expect watching movies or in Karma's and Asano's case, arguing. But Nagisa didn't complain because she loved every second of it and for once she felt like everything was perfect. Looking back on it now though…she regretted going to school.

The morning was quite pleasant as she did her morning routine with Karma calling her a weirdo for brushing her teeth after breakfast, and her reading the message from Asano, since he couldn't let the Chairman find out about him visiting her so he promised to text her every morning before school.

The walk to school was also very relaxing as Nagisa told Karma about how her grade had gone up since him and Asano helped her study after her failed chemistry exam. Then they moved onto the subject of the next sonic ninja movie coming out next year and how they were both excited for it. So yeah, it was a good day.

Karma left her at the front gate as Mika and Zoey ran up to greet her and go to class together. But how did Nagisa know something wasn't right? The principle was teaching her science class, aka her _worst_ subject.

Nagisa wasn't the type of girl to jump into conclusions so she calmly took a seat and paid attention to the teacher. However, every time she marked her and got something wrong or slightly fell behind, it seemed that he _instantly_ knew. Because he would look directly at her and give her one of his professional smiles.

As the lesson had finished she packed up her things ready to leave until the principle stood directly in front of her.

"Ah, Shiota Nagisa, how lovely to see you again. I heard about the break up between you and Asano and I hope it's not effecting you too badly" Just by looking at his face she could tell how much he didn't care, but it wold be rude not to respond.

"No, its not sir. I wasn't fit to be with him anyway, he deserves someone better" and truthfully Nagisa meant that, he did deserve better, not someone who was trash like her. She looked up towards the principle to see his growing smile, yeah, he thought the exact same as her.

With a chuckle the principle started to make his way to the door before he paused "I'm sure you'll find someone in your social class one day, however I need to see you in my office at lunchtime, that will be all" Nagisa nodded her head and bowed to him as he left, watching his figure retreat down the hallway.

Since that strange encounter she couldn't focus on anything, her heart was racing and pounding against her chest and her mind became all blank like there wasn't a single thought left in her mind, and before she knew it, the lunch bell rang.

Taking a few deep breaths Nagisa made her way towards the principle office and nocked 3 times on the wooden door. She waited to be granted entrance and once she was she saw Asano leaning against the wall now wearing a confused expression. So he didn't know she was coming.

"Ah, Shiota" That voice sent chills down her spine "come forward I'd like to dicuss a few things with you." She numbly walked forward but didn't dare say anything. "Now it has come to my attention that your grades have improved over the last week, correct?" Nagisa nodded.

The principle looked down at his notes before continuing "even though you have shown a large amount of improvement, your still at the bottom of your class" Asano then looked up because they all knew were this was going. "I have no se for people who can't keep up Shiota, therefore I have called your mother to tell her that starting next year you will be attending school in E-Class"

As those words were spoken Asano slammed his hands down on his father's desk "don't be stupid, you said it yourself she's improved! At the rate she's going she'll be in B-Class next year!" Asano was fuming, him and Karma had helped her so she wouldn't fall to that class and now…

"But at what price? Surely you can't grow as a person is your slacking behind to help someone lower than you. Or did you think I wouldn't notice you and Akabane spending your free time with her?" Both Nagisa and Asano had nothing to say. Of course he knew, the principle knew everything.

Nagisa hesitantly glanced up "I-Is that all sir?" As soon as the principle confirmed that he had nothing else to say Nagisa left the room as fast as she could. But it was just her luck that everyone else seemed to know who the new E-Class students were.

Heading to maths Nagisa ran into her two friends Mika and Zoey. "Hey Nagisa have you heard? About the new, umm, the new E-Class students?" Mika asked hesitantly, and when Nagisa nodded her head she continued "so, you know why we can't be friends no more?"

 **\\\\\\-(Line break ^-^)-/**

(Nagisa POV)

No, they can't leave me. We promised to stick together no matter what, why would they say that if they didn't mean it? I saw Mika's facial expression turn into a hurtful one and when Zoey noticed she just laughed.

"Aww, come on Mika, she's E-Class now, we should waste time on no brainer like her. Don't get me wrong Nagisa you were a cool friend, but when you put sleeping around with boys as a bigger priority than grades then this was obviously going to happen" Zoey laughed at her untrue statement.

I clenched my fists "I'm not sleeping with anyone, and how is it that I'm the only one keeping our promise? What happened to sticking together no matter what?!" I was going to continue until Zoey punched me and called over a group of boys near us.

"Oh shut up! If you were in our situation you would be doing the exact same thing!" And with that she kicked me to the ground but as one of the boys went to stomp on me I rolled out of the way and tripped him over. Once I was back on my feet I saw another guy rush at me so I jumped up, swing my legs around his neck, and dragged him down. But as that happened three charged me at once, and I fell.

One minute I'm clutching my head and then the next I'm watching Karma beat everyone up and drag me away from them. Once we were outside I looked at his face and realised that he knew I was going to E-Class in the next semester. So, I just cried into his shoulder.

After what seemed like an eternity I finally managed to choke out "won't you get in trouble, for protecting a _E-Class_ student?" I was afraid that he would treat me differently but I guess Karma really doesn't break his promises.

I looked up when I felt his body shake from him chuckling "Nah, don't be stupid. I was in the right, and as long as I am, sensei will cover for me" I liked the look in his eyes, he seemed so confident and carefree, maybe that's why I looked up to him so much.

I laid my head back on his shoulder as I re-read the message I got from mother

 **To-** Shiota Nagisa

 **From** \- Mother

 **Subject-** Grades

 **Message-** Get home straight after school

"she's going to be made and hit you, isn't she?" I just stayed quiet realising that I'd have to pack my stuff and leave when I get back. I wish I could go back to the weekend where everything seemed fine, and I hope Asano and Karma can forgive me for wasting their time.

Next semester I'll be in E-Class, and never see them again.


	4. Hurt and disappointment

**Okay so this chapter took a little longer to actually post since ive been revising for exams so i haven't had too much time for my story, however the chapters will still be posted at random but i have no intentions to drop this story as i have a million ideas for it! Anyway thank you guys so much for the reviews i really appreciate it and they honestly make my day better after reading them. Anyway, here is the chapter, i hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think and whether or not you want some KarmaxAsano in it, since im still deciding on it XD Anyway enjoy! ^-^**

(Asano POV)

Nagisa had just left the room and it hurt me to see how obvious it was that she was holding back tears. All that effort, for nothing.

I didn't turn my head towards the door as she left, no, that would be seen as me being weak. Instead I faced my father head on while trying to hold in my anger. I had to be careful with how I approached this situation, "that seemed rather unnecessary" I began.

His eyes felt like they were tearing into my soul as he looked at me with his trademark, neutral expression, hiding any evidence of him actually having emotions. "unnecessary? What I did was indeed necessary, maybe your feelings towards Shiota are clouding your mind?" The principle started to smile as if he knew everything that went on in my life. Tch.

So I did the only thing I could think of doing, I took a deep breath, and prepared to regret these words. "Feelings towards her? I think you must be blinded father, Shiota was a mere pawn in my plan to get other students to follow my every command, if they saw I dated someone from D-Class then they would see me as a more approachable figure" Raising my head and smirking slightly I continued "Don't tell me my little act got to you too father, maybe you're not as bright as I thought"

With that I turned and began to make my way back to class, making sure to remember to check on Nagisa later on. "Now father if you'll excuse me I have class to attend to" and with that I walked through the door, closing it behind me, only to see my father's expression change from neutral to amusement. He knew I was faking it, and now he was just trying to toy with my emotions. I made sure to slam the door.

Standing outside I paused to collect myself before making my way towards my class. As I got there the time seemed to of flew by, since one minuet I'm learning Japanese and the next minute it's time to go home and as expected I had a midnight black limo waiting for me outside, what I did not expect was for Akabane Karma to be leaning against it.

Upon closer inspection, I realised that Akabane wasn't looking like his usual self. His hair was a mess, his clothes all crinkled, and his face was slightly red, but what was most noticeable was his bruised and bloody knuckles. Nagisa would hate me if I left him like this so I simply opened the limos door and motioned for him to get in, and surprisingly he did without any complaint.

Once we were both seated on the leather seats I motioned to the driver to leave and head home. Clearly Akabane had no interest in starting a conversation so I figured I'd start, however just as I opened my mouth to say something an ambulance raced past in the direction of our school.

"What on earth's going on" I questioned out loud not expecting a response. What could have happened? Maybe one of the students got injured during gym class as that did happen quite often, however we have professional medics on site. Surely, they wouldn't call an ambulance for such a small injury?

My thoughts were interrupt by a dark and sinister chuckle coming from Akabane. "He just up and died" He mumbled, and before I could ask him about it his head shot up, eyes holding a murderous gaze. "Straight up turned his back on me and then went and died on me, honestly he could of waited for me to kill him"

"Akabane what the hell did you do" I made sure to drip my voice with venom so he knew how serious I was. 'Died on me'? What on earth did that even mean?

"My teacher" Akabane continued, and I knew I was going to regret asking. "A bunch of kids bullied a girl going to E-Class so I beat them up. Teach said he'd always be by my side, that damn liar. His face start to break down and his skin started to peel away. So I smashed up his desk since he already up and died on me"

After taking a few seconds to think over those words in my head I realised that Akabane had meant that his teacher hadn't physically died but in his mind he had. But then why was their an ambulance? "Well teachers are only nice until you threaten their jobs and careers" I stated factually.

Akabane once again started to chuckle darkly but this time he was just full of hatred, so after analysing the situation I decided that it would probably be best to have the rest of the journey in silence because that way I won't have to worry about pissing him off more.

After around 10 minutes we arrived at a white two story mansion with glass doors and a set of steps leading up to the front door. This is what is classed as my home, but to me it was just a private place to study and keep an eye on my father.

Before I could pull the handle to open the limos door, Akabane was already outside and climbing through one of our open windows. I honestly wonder whether he blackmailed Nagisa into being friends with him.

Following after him, except using the door, I place my bag down and walk into the living room to find Akabane laying on my couch. _Laying_ on _my_ couch. Who the hell did he think he think he is?! Doesn't he know how rude it is to treat an enemies house like your own?

Instead of wasting my breath on him I walked back out, through the corridor, and into the bath room, rummaging through the supply cabinet for Akabane to clean up and not get blood on my couch. As I made my way back Akabane had made no attempt to move from his previous position, so to help him out I threw the medical supplies at him and earned a glare from the red head.

"So" I started once I sat down, "You going to keep whining or are you going to clean your shit up and leave?" Don't get me wrong, I would never utter such a foul word at school, however I was at home and with Karma, so it was bound to slip out eventually.

Wrapping the bandages around his knuckles Akabane responded without even looking up "Nah, don't really feel like going home and facing my parents just yet." I guess he noticed the confused look I gave him so he continued "Ask your father for all the details but long story short, I got suspended and next year, when I'm aloud back, I'll be joining Nagisa-chan in E-Class"

Ah, now I was starting to get it. Akabane and Nagisa were the only people who I hung out with that weren't from A-Class, and my father had told me multiple times to ditch them (well Nagisa) and hang around people who actually have a future. "Well I guess you can keep an eye on Nagisa for me then and-"

"Oh, I won't be doing it for you" Now Akabane was staring at me with a competitive look on his face "I fully intend to take Nagisa-chan from you as well as 1st place for grades when I return" Oh how much I wanted to smack that smug look from his face. Stealing 1st place would kill me, but stealing Nagisa would absolutely _destroy_ me.

"Well then" I looked at him with a murderous gaze "I look forward to seeing you fail, more then you already have" Now I'm really going to have to talk to the principle about sending Akabane to E-Class.

 **\\\\\\-(Line break ^-^)-/**

(Nagisa's POV)

Numb…That's all I've felt since I got the dreadful news about being sent to the End Class. _Why me?_ That's the only thought swirling around my screwed-up mind, well that and how to hide all these bruises.

After my mother messaged me to go home I quickly went back to Karmas to pack my things and then headed home. No…that's not the right term. Home is a place where you feel like you belong, where you feel _loved_ , but that type of emotion never once belonged here. Only fear, anger and hatred occupied the abandoned torture chamber. Maybe I should call it that from now on?

The moment I got home I knew I was dead, it was obvious, she hated me before but now she absolutely _loathed_ me. Before I could even close that damn door I was grabbed by my hair and launched into the living room. Ha, living room, with how things are going that quite ironic.

Mother hit me, shouted, no, screamed at me, threatened to burn my room and make me homeless, grabbed my hand and placed it on the scorching oven, there was no way I could hide all of these injuries. Especially since I now have black eyes, a swollen and split lip, and an emotionally drained body. I chuckled slightly at that thought.

That had all started 5 hours earlier, and I only got to leave 30 minutes ago due to mother going to an unplanned business meeting. God I'm a mess. I just want someone to come here and tell me that everything's alright, and that they love me. But no one did.

 _Oh my gosh I was so stupid to think that Asano liked me, he said he had to dump me because he desperately wanted to get away from me. Then there's Karma, damn Karma, only keeping me around for entertainment. Am I really that unlikeable? Zoey and Mika left me because of E-Class, but was that really the only reason?_

I knew that my depressing state is making these innocent thoughts deadly weapons but what was I supposed to do? My body ached all over, I could barely move my fingers before an agonising pain shot up my arm. I wanted to cry, scream, escape, anything! As long as it meant I wouldn't have to face her again.

I envied everyone at my school, including Asano, they all had loving parents, hell even Asano's father has never laid a hand on him! So why me? What did I do that was so bad that I didn't deserve a loving and caring family? It hurt, so badly.

Silent tears made their way down my face and onto the mattress beneath me. Ever since I met and started to date Asano these hurtful thoughts and feelings had reduced drastically, and after meeting Karma I thought they would be non-existent within days. Just seeing either of them smile is enough to chase away my nightmares. So why now? Why have they all suddenly rushed back?

I must have been laying down and staring at my ceiling for at least an hour now and I doubt it will change since I literally can't move. But then being in this deafening silence is going to drive me insane. I was starting to doubt everything, everything I once believed in and fully supported is now a question of what is right and wrong. I needed a miracle, I needed hope, I needed _someone to believe in me._ But I was invisible to everyone.

No one would **_ever_** believe in me, much less now that I'm going to E-Class.

With that reminding me of my fate next week I gently closed my eyes, since if I moved too fast a sharp pain would race through my body, I'd rather not go through that again. One day of torture is enough, so I'd like to have my night's pain free.

My minds not clear on how long I laid there with my eyes closed or when I fell asleep, all I know is that when I woke up someone was lying next to me. I forced myself to keep breathing steadily and then mentally cursed myself for not locking the window. I tried to turn to see who it was but instead of a face, I was met with a cloudy vision and agonizing pain throughout my body. I tried to muffle my pain and tried to keep silent, till I realised the person next to me wasn't the only person in the room.

Sitting in a chair directly in front of me was a dark figure, but this one wasn't asleep as I could feel it staring at me. My heart started to race as it stood up. However, before I could allow my scream to erupt from my throat, the lights were switched on. And blinded me.

I swore and cursed whatever damn heartless idiot that was stupid enough to switch the lights on. But it seems I wasn't the only one uncomfortable with it as the body lying next to me hissed and shuffled around. At that I opened my eyes and was met with the devil himself.

"Karma-kun" I said before finding the strength and throwing a book at him, which he dodged and pissed me off more. "Do you have ANY IDEA HOW SCARED I WAS?! AND WHAT TYPE OF MORON TURNS THE LIGHTS ON SOMEONE WHO HAS JUST WOKEN UP?!" Oh, he better have a damn good reason to do this or I swear I will beat him to an inch of his life and-

"She did this?" I abruptly stopped my rant and instantly knew what he was referring to. The look n Karmas face was blank, that was bad, his worse moments start when he goes expressionless. I opened my mouth to answer him before the figure behind me beat me to it.

"That's enough Akabane, we already wrapped up her injuries so for now let her rest and forget about it" Ah, so it was Asano behind me-wait, wrapped up my injuries? I looked down at my arms only to notice the once black and blooded limb was now covered in pure white bandages. So much for hiding it from them. "Go back to sleep Nagisa, Akabane turn out the lights and we will discuss this all tomorrow."

What surprised me the most was when Karma just nodded and turn out the lights, then made his way over to my bed and laid down in front of me. So now I was sleeping with two very handsome and hormonal boys…fuck.

I could feel Asano's body moving slightly behind me, indicating that he was laughing at something. "Now usually Nagisa when two boys want to sleep with a young girl such as yourself, you tell them to leave" I didn't reply. I could never in my wildest dreams imagine them leaving me. Sensing my discomfort Asano wrapped his arm gently around my waist. "Don't worry, we'd never leave you"

My reddening face only intensified when Karma wrapped his arm around may waist just above Asano's. "Now now your not getting any dirty thoughts are you Nagisa?" Karma tried to jokingly say however there was no laughter in his voice, he was upset about something.

I sighed before asking something that I should of from the start. "Why ae you both here?" I figured that I would have to wait for an answer or that one of them would tell me that they were just dropping by or something. But surprisingly Karma kept the reply short and straight to the point.

"We figured that your mother wouldn't be too thrilled about the recent news so we planned to come here at night to check up on you since that old hag probably wouldn't let us in. But since she's not here, we have no intention of leaving" He smirked at me as he finished his sentence and I couldn't help myself from smiling.

Needless to say, that was the first nightmare free night I have ever had in my house, and now they have me looking forward to plenty more.


	5. New start and embarrassment

**Hey everyone! Finally finished it, and im so excited because, well i cant tell you, but after this chapter, that is where the real story begins! Anyway thanks a bunch for all the reviews and support, i love you all and please enjoy this update and have a great day everyone! ^-^**

(Nagisa POV)

By the time I woke up that day both Asano and Karma were gone, however they each came to my house at least twice a week to check on me as I didn't go back to school after that. I looked forward to their visits because even though I was asleep when they arrived, they always left little notes asking me how I was or talking about random things.

Until now, everything had seemed so peaceful as if time itself had slowed to a stop, and that was probably due to mother busying herself with work and projects so she didn't have to face me. But now that will all probably change, because today was my first day in E-Class.

I had somehow managed to wake up hours before my alarm so instead of getting ready I just laid on my bed staring at me ceiling and once again wondering why I got put into E-Class, but it wasn't so bad this time because I knew in a few months Karma would join me.

Was it mean to be happy about him joining me? I had only found out a few weeks ago that Karma had smashed his teachers desk and scared everyone causing him to have a suspension. So of course I called him and spoke to him about it but he didn't seem too bothered, however this also meant I couldn't see him since he wasn't allowed out, well, unless he sneaks out but when he does I'm already asleep.

It was the same with Asano since he was busy with school work and I used to only see him during school unless we went on a date, so me being at home caused me too hardly see either of them and it made me realise just how lonely I truly am. And it hurt.

Closing my eyes I slowly forced myself to get up and made my way towards the bathroom where I took a quick shower and then dried my hair. I have never in my life wished for time to go slower because I knew after each day of school my mother would get angrier and angrier, and the punishments would increase significantly. I was so scared. I didn't want to face this all alone.

Before I could stop myself tears started falling down my face and my body started to shake from the whimpers that tried to escape my mouth. I felt like I couldn't do anything without Karma or Asano by my side, and it made me feel so insecure and slightly jealous of both of them, but when I'm around them, I feel like I'm their equal. I know that I'm not, but…it's okay to pretend…right?

Before I could mope any further I heard my alarm go off so I quickly tidied myself up and fixed my hair in a dull pony tail before rushing to turn it off, and as I thought, there was two notes left on my desk. Picking them up I smiled as I forced my attention on each word that was written.

 _Now Nagisa I need you to make me a list of every person that's rude to you so I can sort them out when I get there. Also this new trailer for the Sonic Ninja movie came out! This means that the movie will be out in a few months, so how about another date, eh? ~Karma_

 _I'll be over later on today to see how your first day of school went and if anything happens tell me immediately and I will request you be moved back to D-Class immediately. Look after yourself Nagisa and try to enjoy yourself. -Asano (Bleh, look how serious he is XD)_

I laughed after reading Asano's note as it was clear that Karma had visited after Asano and mocked what he had written since both of them tend to do that quite a lot. Its weird how after reading something so simple, could lift my mood so much.

I quickly put on my school uniform and brushed my teeth before heading out while skipping to eat breakfast since I didn't really feel like eating. Plus if the E-Class was as bad as everyone made it out to be then I probably shouldn't go there with a full stomach. And boy was I right.

The moment I got to the hill I already felt drained and sick so there was no way I could do this each day and especially not after eating something. I begrudgingly started my track up the hill, which seemed to look like a mountain with how steep it was and im pretty sure I past at least 3 different types of poisonous snakes.

Each step felt heavier than the other so when I did reach the top both my legs were completely numb and my face was burning from the sun. This is just great, its my first day and I already stink of sweat.

I followed the other students inside this seemingly unstable, wooden campus and stood at the back of the class while I waited for my teacher to tell me where to go, but as she turned around there was only one thing on everyones mind.

What was up with her shirt?

"Good morning everyone! Im your teacher Yukimura Aguri and I look forward to working with you all this year" After writing her name on the black board she turned around and gave everyone an excited smile. She was seriously looking forward to this, huh? "Alright now im going to call out your names and show you where to sit"

I couldn't stop staring at her face since there was no way any teacher would be happy to teach the End Class, I mean how disgraceful is that? Maybe she's getting paid more to do it since no one else would want to, or maybe she is just a genuinely good person. But that still doesn't-

"Shiota Nagisa?"

-make any sense since everyone gets mocked in this class. Oh! Maybe that's just the students and the teachers are fine-

"Umm, Shiota?"

-I mean that would explain this situation a lot-OUCH!

My hands instantly went up to my head after feeling someone it me and I immediately came out of my train of thoughts to see a largely built guy with dark brown hair on top and bright blond hair underneath, laughing his ass off.

"Wow you must really be stupid to not even know your own name" He said, and for a moment I was confused until I realised that everyone was staring at me.

Crap. "U-Umm…did you umm, call me miss?"

At that the boy next to me, along with the rest of the class, doubled over laughing. I could feel my face grow redder with embarrassment as everyone laughed at me, until Miss Yukimura thankfully helped me out. "That enough, please settle down everyone, and Shiota Nagisa please take a seat here" I nodded my head before walking over to my seat, making sure not to look anyone in the eyes. Yeah its safe to say my first day is off to a shit start.

I listened as Miss Yukimura called for a girl or boy, I honestly couldn't tell, called Nakamura Rio to sit to my left. Hmm, I wonder why no one was being sat to my right? Oh, the chair is missing a leg so its probably unstable. I turned slightly to see the person sitting next to me only to come face to face with a girl with silky blonde hair staring right back at me.

So yes, I did get startled and jump out of my seat, and yes, I do feel ashamed.

The Nakamura girl laughed at my reaction before coming around and helping me up, luckily no one else saw. As she pulled me up, rather effortlessly, I muttered a quick thank you before taking my seat once again.

The rest of the day basically consisted of everyone not really knowing who to associate with or what to do however Miss Yukimura was a very nice teacher, but it didn't matter how nice she was, since I doubt anyone could lift the gloomy atmosphere around the class.

"Well, that's it for today so make sure you go over it at home and I'll see you all tomorrow! So have a nice day everyone" The smile that she wore never seemed to falter or disappear once, she was naturally a very kind hearted person.

I grabbed my bag and headed down the hill imagining a nice warm bath waiting for me at home, which will never happen but its still nice to imagine, and as I neared the bottom I saw a very bored looking Asano waiting for me. And since there was no one else around, I had no shame…

I ran down the hill as fast as I could and barrelled into him.

If it was anyone other than him (or maybe Karma) I would have braced myself to hit the floor, however Asano just caught me and steadied his footing preventing us from falling. As he did that I circled my arms around his neck and smiled for the second time that day, there's just something about seeing Asano that makes me happy, even after we broke up, I still love him, as a friend or lover I'm not quite sure yet.

Asano held me for a few moments before placing me down, "well someone seems excited to see me" I swear his smile could make any gloomy day brighter. "So how was your first day Nagisa?"

I let out a small sarcastic laugh before smiling up at him and ignoring the tears rolling down my face. "It was absolutely horrible" And before he could say anything else I placed my head on his chest and mumbled "You stupid idiot, I've missed you, you know"

Asano gentley stroked my back as I gripped his shirt tightly. "Come on, lets go back to your place and you can tell me all about it there, and don't worry, I missed you too"

The walk back home was far from silent as Asano kept complaining about each time he visited me he would almost always run into Karma and get into a fight, or he would tell me about how his father kept mocking him and was really starting to annoy him. In return I would laugh and then tell him about my first day.

We just about finished our talk as we got to the front of my house, and luckily mother wasn't home and wouldn't be until tomorrow evening. "-and then it kept happening as I kept spacing out and not hear what Miss Yukimura said! I swear they are all out to get me, it was so horrible and embarrassing" As we walked into the living room all I could hear was Asano laughing his ass off, so yes, I punched him. Well I tried to since he just dodged and kept laughing. "Its not funny!" I screamed feeling my face get redder.

Wiping tears from his eyes Asano finally calmed his crazy ass down. "Oh my gosh, Nagisa you are honestly so cute" I just pouted which caused him to laugh more. "You really need to pay more attention"

"Why should I when I'm in E-Class?" the room suddenly became dark and gloomy as all laughter was stopped in an instant. I could feel Asano's eyes looking at me in shock of what I just said, but it was the truth. "Why should-"

"Shut up" I saw Asano clench his fists and look at me with a look of disappointment "Just shut up. You know you don't belong there, you are so much better than this" Asano slowly approached me and place his hand on my check. "Nagisa don't ever think low of yourself, you can accomplish anything if you try"

"I do try! And look what happened, and let's face it you knew this would happen so you dumped me in advance didn't you. Just like my mother, now I'm in E-Class you nor Karma wants a pathetic bitch like me, and its-"

I was cut off by Asanos lips on mine. Even though it was only for a few seconds it felt like we were dating again and it made me forget every single one of my insecurities. As our lips parted Asano rested his head against mine. "Don't ever say that again. We may have broken up but I still and will always love you Nagisa. No matter what"

We stayed like that for a while, I'm not even sure how much time had passed before our heads shot up at the sound of someone coughing behind us. "You guys done because im starving my ass off here, but if you want to keep kissing or do forehead touchy feely things then by all means carry on and ill join in later" Karma winked at us before making his way towards the fridge to get something to eat.

I jumped away from Asano and quickly ran to hug Karma. I hadn't seen either in ages and now I get to see them both in one day. "Karma I missed you, and did you and Asano both plan on coming here together?" Karma turned away from the fridge to give me a hug and a quick kiss on the check.

"No we didn't, but hey now we can do that threesome that Asano-kun so desperately wanted" Karma smirked as Asanos face became red from either anger or embarrassment, I'm not too sure.

"You fucking wish Akabane, why don't you go to hell"

"Sure baby ill save you a seat and Nagisa-chan can just sit on my lap" Karma yet again winked at me before making something to eat.

For the rest of the day we just watched movies as I listened to them both argue over every little thing like which character would die, or they would point out the ugliest character and say it was the other person. I was really enjoying myself. We had pretty much watched all the good movies so now we were just lying on the floor talking about random things.

"So what are your main goals for the future?" Asano asked, trying to change the topic from hearing all of Karmas past and future pranks.

"Pfft, what a shit topic-hey" I swung my arm out and hit him in the chest, which clearly did no damage but at least he shut up.

"Hmm, I don't really have any, my main one would probably be to move out" I've never really thought all that much about what my goals are or what I want to be. I just figured I'd carry on doing what I'm doing and then choose from the options I'm given, at least then I won't be disappointed.

"Yeah that's a good start" Asano said "I think mine would also be to move out or beat my father to the point where everything he has or owns belongs to me" Well that sure got dark.

"Well I'm fine with my house" More like mansion "But if I could do anything, it would be to kill a teacher." Wait…what? "Not kill them physically because then id go to jail, but I'd like to kill one mentally. Have a caring teacher suddenly crumble and make all his students that once love them suddenly hate them, as I exposed what a true monster they are"

This was definitely to do with Karma's suspension. Since then, all teachers are low life scum who deserve to die. Yeah its rather dark but its not like he'd ever get the chance to kill an actual teacher. "Well if theres any teachers that I dislike I'll send them your way"

"Nagisa don't encourage that maniac" Seeing Karma's grin though made me realise that I had said the right thing.

"Maniac? Ha, says the one who wants to beat his own father"

"Not like that you imbecile"

"Oh? Then how? First you want a threesome and then to beat someone, well aren't you a kinky boy"

"Akabane for fuck sakes!"

"Oh Nagisa look hes gone all red, get my phone ill use this as blackmail"

They carried on like that for the rest of the night so we all just ended up having a huge sleepover in the living room. As I closed my eyes and tried to sleep (In between Karma and Asano so they don't fight) my mind kept going back to what Karma said. "Kill a teacher, huh?" I mumbled before chuckling to myself. "The day you get to kill a teacher will be the day the moon explodes" I kept chuckling before finally falling asleep, barely registering two arms circling around my waist.


End file.
